


Breath

by FizzingCherry



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Hoodie, M/M, blusing, didn't go as planned, idk - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:02:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FizzingCherry/pseuds/FizzingCherry
Summary: Corpse wants to see Sykkuno in one of his hoodies because he knows it will look big on him. The problem is that they live quite far away from each other, so he decides to mail it to him instead. Sykkuno wears it to one of his streams and Corpse sees it and simps hard.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 376
Collections: Corpsekkuno Fic Exchange: Holidays 2020 edition!





	Breath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cloud_Candy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_Candy/gifts).



“You are so tiny Sykkuno” Corpse randomly said whilst in a call with him

“W-What?” He covers his mouth with his hand

“It’s cute. I bet you would drown in my hoodies” Corpse tries to think about how that would look like, a tiny Sykkuno in his big hoodie. His cheeks flames up, oh god.

“Corpse! You can’t just say stuff like that!” Sykkuno tries not to stutter. Corpse had caught him off guard with the comments.

“I am just telling the truth... Hmm Sykkuno if i send you one of my hoodies would you wear it?”

“U-Uh i guess i would…” His cheeks are burning hot.

“Then it is settled, i will send you one tomorrow” Corpse says casually like this would be something normal they do.

“I don’t understand, why do you want to see me in one of your hoodies so bad?”

“I just think you will look cute so please just let me send one” He begs

“Oh my god… Okay fine” Sykkuno can’t help but to smile at Corpses’ stubbornness

“Okay! I will send it tomorrow!” You could hear the excitement in his voice that made Sykkuno giggle.

Some days later a package arrives in front of Sykkunos door. He takes it in already knowing what it is. Corpse had asked him everyday since he posted it if it had arrived. Sykkuno still didn’t know why Corpse was so excited about this but whatever made him happy he guessed. 

He sits down on his couch opening the package where a big black hoodie is laying. Something about holding one of Corpses hoodies makes him blush but he doesn’t know why. This is a normal thing friends do right? He unfolds it and his eyes widen at how big it is. It will look like a dress on him! He takes out his phone to give the news to Corpse.

Corpse :)  
1:32 pm

Hi umm the hoodie arrived just now! :Sykkuno

Corpse: Oh really? Take a picture and show me :)

At that text Sykkuno started to blush. But he slowly changed into the other hoodie that was way too big on him. It was really embarrassing. He didn’t wanna show Corpse because he knew that he would make fun of him for it.

I can’t show you this… It way to embarrassing -///- :Sykkuno

Corpse: Oh come on! I sent it to you so I could see you in it!

No! You will just make fun of me :( :Sykkuno

Corpse: You know i would never do that Sykkuno

Maybe he was right but that still didn’t make him feel less embarrassed. So he decided to ignore Corpse's messages but keep the hoodie on because even if he didn’t wanna accept it the hoodie was really comfortable and he was too lazy to take it off. Also he had to prepare for his stream that he was doing later with his friends. Corpse will be there as well but Sykkuno doesn’t wanna think about that just now he will just take it as it comes.

Later that night he sits down on his chair and sets up the game and the stream. He can see that some of the people are already in the discord call so he decides to join them.

*Joining Sounds*

“Hello?” He hears Raes voice come through his headphones

“Hi guys!”

“Sykkuno! Welcome” Jack welcomes him

The rest of the people in the call also greets him. Sykkuno had just started his stream and they were now just waiting for the rest of the people to join. Corpse was one of the people still not here yet. Sykkuno felt nervous just thinking about him. He starts playing with the end of the sleeve of the hoodie he is wearing. Then he remembers that he never changed out of Corpses hoodie. Oh no he will see it, 100%. And as if Corpse knew what he was thinking about he gets a notification on his phone. Oh no.

Corpse :)  
8:45 pm

Corpse: So i see that you are wearing my hoodie :)

Maybe i am… :Sykkuno

Corpse: Don’t be embarrassed, you are really cute in it :) 

You are weird, stop making me blush :Sykkuno  
My stream can see… :Sykkuno

Corpse: Sorry can’t help myself when you are looking cute in my hoodie

You have a weird hoodie kink Corpse :Sykkuno

Corpse: Haha maybe i do  
Corpse: But still you are really cute

Sykkuno shuts his phone off trying not to blush too much. But it looks like the chat noticed it already cause they started to ask about it.

“I am not blushing guys! It was just my parents… Yes that is who it was” He tries to convince his fans

The fans don’t seem to buy it though because they keep asking about it. Sykkuno tries to just ignore the fans and keeps talking about other stuff. At last they just give up. 

About an hour later he ends his stream and sinks into his chair. This whole stream felt like a fever dream. Sykkuno wishes that it was. He doesn’t understand Corpse's obsession with him in his hoodie but it also makes him blush deep red. Does Corpse like him? No that is not possible. Right?


End file.
